1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an electric control device and more particularly it pertains to a thermally responsive overload relay.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Thermal overload relays of the type used to protect an electric motor are known in the art. Examples of patents disclosing such relays are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,265,831, 3,792,401, and 3,842,383. From time to time, economic factors such as cost of materials and competing products require a consideration of cost-cutting measures without sacrificing quality. Indeed, some prior existing overload relays having reliability and endurance have been too costly and awkward when replacing worn-out or broken parts.